


The Final Goodbye

by fair_riverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fair_riverdale/pseuds/fair_riverdale
Summary: Betty says goodbye to the love of her life.





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to this and I write these on my phone, I'm working on one now on my computer and hopefully it'll have more substance and be longer.

A tear fell down her cheek, as she stared at him, taking in his lifeless beautiful face that she loved to hold when she kissed him softly. It was the face of the man she loved, and would love forever.

She brushed his cheek lightly, and kissed his forehead. 

"I told you a while ago that I would never stop loving you."

She blinked, more tears fell down her face.

"I never will," she blinked and more tears fell, she tasted their saltiness on her lips.

"But I have to let you go."

She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you and I always will love you, Jughead Jones."

He didn't move, didn't react, didn't smile, didn't open his eyes so she could get lost in their beautiful blue shade once more. 

"I'll see you again one day my love."

She slowly made her way out of the room, pausing right outside the door to gaze at his face once more, letting the tears truly fall, slowly sliding down to the floor, cradling her knees to her body, mourning for the man she had lost.


End file.
